Marco Bott Theories
by NateOre
Summary: How did Marco die? Was he killed by a Titan? Annie? Or is he still alive. Note: No theories in here have been confirmed to be factual or true.


**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own nor am I part of the Attack on Titan franchise. I do not own any of the franchise's characters, ideas, or concepts. All the theories in this fan fiction are merely theories and are not factual information, but may be based on factual information themselves. Marco Bott's death still is a mystery and may remain a mystery like the basement. This fan fiction contains feels that are on an abnormal scale and may be too much to bear for more sensitive readers. Viewer discretion is advised.**

**This is the first theory that may not even be true. The theory is that Marco died killing Titans and is actually based off of my Facebook page Marco Bott - The Titan Killer. Before I forget, in some of the theories, Marco might not die, nor shall some of the other characters that died in Trost.**

**Please leave a comment, a review, or PM me your opinions and critiques about the story. I love to see criticism and the things you guys have to say about the story.**

**If you have any Marco Theories of your own, send them in via review or PM. I will try to write them out as best as I can.**

**I would like to dedicate this to all of my friends and family, my cousin Vivian who introduced me to this wonderful show called Attack on Titan, and, of course, the anime and manga series Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin for being so amazingly written and structured. I would also like to thank my fellow fanfiction writer and beloved best friend SwiftFire100 who encourages me to keep writing fan fictions.**

* * *

**Ch 1: Marco Bott, The Titan Killer**

A yellow flare shot in the air. 'Eren did it,' Marco thought, 'He actually did it, he sealed the wall. This is humanity's first victory and we owe it all to him.' It seemed to Marco, as it did everybody else, an unbelievable outcome, almost surreal, almost as if the outcome was too real to be true. He looked around himself as he realized there were several Titans around him, in every and all directions. He was caught in the middle of a damn horde of Titans.

Marco sighed as he laughed in a weird way, "To think I was going off to the interior to join the Military Police tomorrow." He drew his blades and glanced at each, "At least I get to die giving life and limb in the name of the king." He lifted his blades and he circled himself around, pointing it at each of the Titans around him, "I will kill as many of you as I can! I will do it in the name of the king! I will do it for my fallen comrades and fallen soldiers before me! I will do it for Mina Carolina!" Marco bolted towards a thirteen meter Titan in front of him, shooting a hook directly at its forehead. He jumped left as he managed to dodge the Titan's attack as he used his momentum to swing behind the Titan and propel himself towards the Titan's nape as he slashed at it, tossing chunks of dissolving flesh into the air, along with dissolving and heated blood. Marco landed on a nearby house as he rolled facing a line of Titans as they began charging him at full speed as Marco retracted his hook and walked towards the Titans, "I will kill as many of you guys as I can! Until my dying breath! I will do it for my fellow graduates of the 104th! I'll do it for Annie Leonhart! For Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover! For Sasha Braus and Connie Springer! For Ymir and Krista Lenz! For Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman, and Eren Jaeger! For Jean Kirschtein!" He then sprinted towards the edge of the building and launched himself at the Titans as he shot his hook at the twelve meter Titan at the rear of the horde. He was slingshot to the Titan as he shot his hook to the building behind the Titan, retracting his hook from the Titan as he passed it and reshot it at the nape, "For Humanity and the world beyond the walls!" Marco landed on the nape and rendered a chunk of flesh off. Steam from the dissolving Titan shrouded Marco from the rest of the horde. The steam eventually began to build up to where two nearby Titans, five meters in size each, were also hidden in the steam. In a flash, Marco killed both Titans almost simultaneously as the steam built up and began creating a protective shroud Marco to make his escape. Marco shot his hooks and propelled himself up to the roof. Marco scanned the area as he looked for a place to make his escape. Marco shot his hook at a column as he launched himself towards it with his gas and spun around it, gaining tremendous speed as he circled around it. He retracted his hooks as he was launched towards the direction of the wall.

He began to think to himself, 'I'm home free! I'm going to survive! I'm going to live! I'm going to be able to serve the king!' Marco intensified his grip on his trigger as his 3DMG created a continuous stream of gas as his speed incredibly accelerated and increased. Out of nowhere, a Titan jumped up and grabbed Marco out of the air by his leg. His body jolted as his leg dislocated, making him yelp in pain. Marco cut the Titan's fingers off as he was released, falling to the ground and landing on his feet as he collapsed and landed on his knee due to the excruciating pain.

He looked up at the Titan. It stood 10 meters tall, only a little taller then the surrounding buildings in the area. It tried to smash its hands down at Marco, but he evaded the attack as he lunged to the side, knocking him into the building next to him. However, it was not enough to keep him from the inevitable grasp of the Titan's hand. The Titan lifted him up to its face as they stared each other in the eyes. The Titan seemed to have a look of regret, from what Marco could see through the falseness of its smile.

Marco yelled at the top of his lungs, "My name is Marco Bott! I am from Jinae on the south side of Wall Rose! I am the leader of Trainee Squad 19! I am a graduate of the 104th Trainee Corps!" The Titan had Marco in its mouth now, "One day, humanity won't have to live in these walls anymore! Humanity will exterminate all of you!" The Titan chomped down on his upper half, pulling apart the right part of his face and shoulder from the rest of his body. The Titan spit out what it had bitten off as it place Marco on the ground.

The Titan walked away as it looked back at Marco. 'I killed him.' The Titan thought, 'I didn't want to, but it is an essential part of the plan. Annie will be proud of me. I just need to-' Just as the Titan turned, it froze to see a blond figure slash at its eyes. The Titan grabbed its eyes and roared in pain.

A familiar voice screamed, "You fucking bitch!" It was a very stern voice, that was usually emotionless. It was Annie's. Annie was now behind the Titan as she sunk her blades into the nape, making a large incision as she pulled out a small petite figure. She threw the girl onto the ground with force as she screamed, "Didn't you love him!?" The girl was on the floor as Annie approached her, yelling violently at her, "Answer me Mina!" Annie picked her up and slammed her against the building next to them, "Did you love him or not!?"

Mina Carolina, who was presumed dead by everybody including Annie and Marco, nodded her head as she bursted into tears, "Of course I did, but the plan... I did it for the plan. You have to believe me. I didn't want to do it, but I had to. For us."

Annie dropped Mina as tears fell down her face, "You are going to leave the walls and never come back! Do you understand me!? If I ever see you again, I will rip you limb by limb and keep your wounds open so you can bleed out and die!" Mina nodded as she got up and straddled away. Annie turned her attention to Marco, who was laying flat on his back. She walked towards him as she said, "Marco, you didn't deserve this." She wiped her face as the tears stopped, being suppressed by Annie's sheer willpower, "Your death will not be in vain. I will bring it purpose. You have died for a better cause. Your fight is over Marco," She picked him up and started to walk towards the building next to them, "It is your turn to rest peacefully." She placed him down as she leaned him against the building, "I'm sorry Marco." She took off his gear, "I really am."

Annie stood up and vanished. The only thing that was left was these immortal words, "Did anybody see how he died?"

* * *

**Theory # 1. Do you believe it? Did Marco really die by the hands of a human Titan-shifter? The world may never know. **

**Before I hear it in the reviews, I know Mina actually died, but I couldn't think of who to use and since I'm a huge supporter of Marumina, I had to use Mina to make the story have a higher level of emotion.  
Thank you for reading.**


End file.
